


King For a Day

by scarletdemons (Tricksters_Wings)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Armin doesn't know how toasters work, Bean is a dog, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Cheating, Divorce, Eren is an asshole at first, F/F, Horseback Rider Armin Arlert, Horseback Riding, I Don't Even Know, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Nerd Armin Arlert, Not between Eren and Armin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Slow Burn, he gets better though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_Wings/pseuds/scarletdemons
Summary: “Goddamn, it Armin! No matter how hard you fucking try, you can’t help me! I’m a goddamn addict.”Grasping the brunette's hand in his trembling one, Armin squeezed it, a few tears escaping his eyes as he let out a little sniffle.“I can’t leave you, not like this. So please Eren, let me help you”
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	King For a Day

Humming softly to himself, Armin Arlert walked along the hallway of Eldian High, his books clutched close to his chest. Logically, he knew that the position he was currently walking in made him a bigger target for the bullies that ravaged the school, but at the moment all he was focused on was getting to his last class of the day. Once that class ended, he could head to the stables to practice.

At Eldian High, each student was required to choose an after school activity, whether it be a sport, a job, volunteering, or even tutoring. Because of this, Eldian’s students were almost always guaranteed to graduate with a higher chance of getting into their dream college.

When Armin arrived at Eldian high, he automatically knew which activity he would be pursuing. Unlike many students, Armin’s first choice was horseback riding, a sport not for the faint of heart. He had fallen in love with the sport when he was young, and when he got accepted into Eldian high, he immediately knew that it was a sign to pursue his dream.

“Just one more hour,” he mumbled to himself as he turned into the classroom. Making his way to the back corner of the room where he usually sat, he was surprised to see that the desk he usually claimed was already occupied, the occupant fast asleep on top of its wooden surface.

Not wanting to get in trouble for not being seated when the teacher arrived, Armin decided to be the bigger person and allow the nameless student to sit in his precious corner desk. He looked around the classroom for another empty seat, and the only one he could find was the one right in front of the person who stole his desk.

“Well, this will be fun,” he mumbled to himself as he walked over and sat at the desk. Placing his books on top of the surface, he let out a small sigh. He really wanted his corner seat.

Eventually, the teacher walked in, making Armin look up from the book he had ended up opening. As his teacher began explaining the importance of the Pythagorean theorem, Armin’s mind wandered, not that interested in relearning a math sequence he was already familiar with.

However, he immediately turned his attention back to his teacher when the adult called his name.

“Yes sir?” He asks, his face turning a sheepish color of red.

“Can you please wake Mr. Jaeger up?”

“I’m sorry, who?” Armin asked, his head tilted as he ran a hand through his hair. He watched as his teacher gave an exasperated sigh.

“The one behind you, Arlert.”

In response, Armin nodded and turned around, his face still red. He reached his hand up and placed it on the male’s shoulder before gently shaking him.

“Hey, you need to wake up,” he mumbled softly, shaking the sleeping male’s shoulder a bit harder. He heard the sleeping male grunt before lifting his head. His eyes slowly opened, and Armin was greeted with sea-colored irises.

Armin opened his mouth to apologize, however before he could the just awoken male knocked his hand off of his shoulder, the sea-colored eyes adapting a look of rage.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” the male hissed, sitting up straight before he began to rub his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, okay?”

“Just shut up.”

At that, Armin fell silent before he turned around and faced the front once more. He noticed that his teacher had gone back to teaching and he let out a breath of relief.

He didn’t really want to interact with this _Mr. Jaeger_ again.

~~~

At the sound of the final bell, Armin gathered his books and made a beeline towards the classroom door, wanting to avoid as much conversation as he could. Thankfully, he was successful in achieving his goal, but once he was out in the hallway, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. The blond was yanked back, his books almost toppling from his grasp.

He turned around to face whoever had grabbed him. Sighing in relief when the perpetrator revealed themselves to be his friend, he shook his arm out of the grasp and ran a hand through his hair.

“Jeez Annie, I’ve told you not to grab me like that,” he said as he readjusted his books in his arms.

The girl gave him her usual deadpanned look before speaking. “I need a ride, Mikasa ditched me again.”

“Was it for tutoring or student council?” Armin asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Neither, apparently it was for some family emergency,” Annie huffed out, shaking her head as the two began walking. “She’s been using that excuse a lot lately, and honestly I don’t even know if it's a real emergency or if she’s trying to stop hanging out with me.”

“Have you asked her?” Armin questioned, leading his friend out of the high school and towards his car. “You knew when you started going out with her that her mother is deathly ill.”

“Of course I fucking knew,” Annie hissed out, throwing the passenger's side door of Armin’s car open. “Unlike other people, I actually listen to my girlfriend when she wants to talk about her life’s problems,” she snaps, getting into the car and shutting the door.

Rolling his eyes, Armin opens his car door and gets in. Shutting the door, he buckles before reaching into his pocket to grab his keys. Putting his keys into the ignition, he twists them a couple of times before the car actually started.

“My god, I can’t believe this piece of shit still works. Wasn’t it your grandfather’s first car?” Annie asks as she props her arm on the car’s windowsill, and leaned her head in her hand.

“Hey, don’t diss Carrie, she’s gotten us where we need to go,” Armin says in defense as he backs the car out of the parking space.

“Armin, the goddamn change oil light hasn’t gone off in over three years. I’m positive it’s broken.”

Instead of responding to his friend, Armin reached over to crank up the volume of the music, Bon Jovi’s _Runaway_ echoing throughout the enclosed space.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for stumbling across my work. This is my first work in this fandom, and I'm excited to continue it!
> 
> This story will be updated at random. I'm a senior in high school, and I have a bunch of stuff going on. so I most likely will not be able to write as much as I would like.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos! They encourage me to write more, and I will be quicker in getting a chapter out!
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
